Attacked
by snapple79
Summary: How does Sam react when he finds out Andy was attacked when she returns to her condo after episode 3x08? Based on how 3x08 ended and the promos for 3x09.


If you're reading The Cottage Hideaway, I promise to have the next chapter out this weekend, but this one-shot came to me and I wanted to get it out before the next episode. It's set at the beginning of 3x09, and was inspired by the promos for the episode that aired on ABC and Global. There are no spoilers outside of those promos.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Attacked**

Sam arrived at the station before shift and was about to change into his uniform, but he'd had this odd feeling all morning after he called Andy to see if she needed a ride. She hadn't answered and at first he figured she was running late and didn't answer her phone, but something felt off. He sat on the locker room bench and pulled out his cell phone, hitting speed dial 3. He frowned when he was connected to her voicemail. "Hey, it's me. Late night partying with Peck again? Parade's about to start and, uh, you know, just wondering where you were."

He quickly changed and went off in search of Andy's friends, all who told him they hadn't heard from her that morning. As he leaned against the table in the rear of the parade room listening to Frank, Sam expected to see Andy race in and slide into an empty seat in the back. But when she didn't, he became worried. Other officers were filing out of the room when he called her again. Hearing her voicemail, he muttered a curse under his breath at the nagging feeling he felt in his gut.

"Swarek, where's McNally?" Frank called out when it was only the two of them left in the room.

"She's not answering her phone. I'm going to swing by her condo," he replied, trying not to let the worry he felt seep into his voice. Something was wrong. Andy may be late on occasion, but she'd never missed Parade completely.

"Get her here. I gave Peck the day off, so we're down an officer and need her here," Frank ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sam all but ran out to his cruiser and made his way to Andy's condo.

He called her two more times on the way, still not getting any answer. He jogged up to her condo and saw the door ajar. Pulling out his gun, he edged the door open, cautiously looking around the open room. His eyes first caught a broken lamp lying haphazardly on the floor. Scanning the rest of the room as he inched further in, he saw her long tanned legs peeking out from behind the couch. "McNally!" He fought the urge to race over to her, knowing he had to clear the rest of the condo first. He made quick work of the bedroom and bathroom, and rushed over to Andy, securing his weapon as he knelt beside her.

He glanced up and down her body, not seeing any visible injuries. It looked like she had fallen to the ground; one arm stretched out above her head, the other lying across her chest, her legs bent and angled to the side, her face turned and partially buried in her hair. "Andy…" He placed two fingers on her neck and sighed with relief when he felt a strong pulse. He brushed the hair off her face and cupped her cheek. "Andy." He repeated her name as he caressed her face, urging her to wake up.

Her eyes began to flutter and her hand flew up in defense, not realizing who was leaning over her. "Andy, it's me...it's me," he said, grabbing her wrist gently.

Her head in a fog, Andy forced her eyes open and was relieved to see Sam. "Sam," she said breathlessly. She tried sitting up, but needed Sam's help when she found herself dizzy.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked as he helped her lean back against the couch.

"I don't know. I...You dropped me off, and I, uh..." She was frustrated she couldn't think clearly.

"It's okay, relax. I need to call Frank." He left his one hand on her shoulder after giving it a small squeeze, and dialed Frank's number with the other. "It's Swarek. We have a situation...Yes, I found McNally...No, someone broke into her - "

"Gail!" Andy interrupted him, suddenly realizing her temporary roommate was missing. "Where's Gail?"

Sam looked at her and realized he was so focused on his girlfriend he hadn't noticed that Gail wasn't in the condo. He closed his eyes. "Frank, Peck is missing...Yeah, she was staying with McNally...Great, send a bus too...Thanks." He looked at Andy as he put his phone away. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Andy shook her head. "I'm fine." Her hand flew up to her neck where she vaguely remembered a needle being pushed into her. "I, uh, I think I was injected with something."

Sam silently cursed himself for not walking Andy up to her condo last night when she'd insisted on coming back to make sure Gail was okay after the undercover operation. "Can you walk me through what happened?" he asked, his hand running up and down her arm.

She closed her eyes trying to fight through the fog and remember the night before. "I walked in the door. It took me a minute to see the lamps knocked over...and then I saw Gail lying over there." She pointed to a spot on the floor a few feet away. "She had blood on her face, like she'd been hit. As I bent down to see if she was okay, I felt these hands grab me from behind...I, I should've fought harder."

"Hey, hey, look at me." Sam nudged her chin with his hand, so she would look him in the eye. "Don't do that. You did what you could."

"I'm a cop. I should've been able to fight him off. He was so strong." She ran a hand through her hair, still styled and filled with hairspray from her undercover persona.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Sam asked.

"No. It happened so quickly. He grabbed me and lifted me up, and covered my mouth. I remember struggling against him - he has to be almost a foot taller than me, a large build. And then I felt this piercing pain in my neck," she said, rubbing the side of her neck absentmindedly. "And everything went black."

He brushed the hair off her shoulder to look at her neck. He could see a tiny puncture wound and figured it was some kind of needle, which would make sense if the attacker had injected something into her. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not now."

Staring at Andy as she was still trying to process her attack, Sam couldn't help but think about his sister. He'd only been nine years old, but he remembered it as if it were yesterday.

His mother had gotten a call from the police and they rushed to the hospital. He hadn't been allowed to see his sister at first, but when he finally did he was shocked. Dark bruises covered her face and arms, a stark contrast to her pale skin. Her hair was tangled and straggly hanging around her face. Her bottom lip was swollen and her eyes were red from crying. The happiness he usually saw in her deep brown eyes was gone. He remembered an officer walking away with Sarah's torn and bloodied clothes, and that no one would tell him what happened.

He'd later learn the details of Sarah's attack. About the group of boys who had cornered her as she walked home from school. About how they hit her over and over. He knew she'd been lucky she hadn't broken any bones or had internal damage. The night she came home from the hospital, Sam tried his hardest to be the best little brother anyone could have, but nothing he did could make Sarah smile. The next day he emptied his piggy bank, stuffing all the money into his small pockets. When his mom had to run errands, he tagged along so he could find a surprise sure to make his sister smile. As soon they got home, he sat on the foot of her bed, telling joke after joke from the new book he bought, but still she barely cracked a smile.

It wasn't until years later when Sam was trying to help his sister through therapy he learned that she'd been raped that afternoon. His mother thought he was too young to understand at the time and kept that horrid detail from him. His fist had left a huge hole in a wall when she'd told him.

Nothing was ever the same after Sarah was attacked. And while he knew her attack was much different from Andy's, it brought back painful memories and this overwhelming need to protect the women in his life.

"Uh, what time is it?" Andy asked, snapping Sam from his thoughts.

"Almost nine." They both knew Sam had dropped her off just after midnight, which meant Gail had been missing for nearly nine hours already.

Sam took in Andy's appearance. Still in the dress from the night before, the skirt was bunched up high on her thighs and the neckline was creeping precariously close to falling off one shoulder. She had tucked her legs, still covered by her knee-high boots, underneath her. Her makeup was smeared as her hands continued to rub at her face, trying to remember the details of the night. He knew she wouldn't want others to see her this way and there was a small chance the attacker left hair or fibers on her clothes.

"You're clothes are going to be evidence. Let's get you changed, okay?" When she nodded, Sam held securely onto her waist as he helped her stand up. Wavering slightly from the drug-induced daze she found herself in, she grabbed onto his forearm to help steady her and they walked slowly to the bedroom.

Andy started to bend down to remove her boots, but Sam had to catch her as she almost fell. Her hand flew to her head and she was frustrated she couldn't shake off whatever drug was still in her body. Sam sat her down on the edge of the bed and crouched down to unzip her boots. Pulling them off her legs, he let them drop to the floor with a clunk.

She stood up, leaning on Sam's shoulders for support before he stood up next to her. She turned around and pulled her hair aside so Sam could unzip the back of her dress. When he had, she turned around to face him again, eyes closed as she pulled the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, but before she could bend down to pick it up, he stopped her. "Leave it. The less anyone touches it before forensics, the better."

Andy nodded and pointed to her dresser. "Got it," he said, knowing where she kept her clothes. He quickly grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans, and handed them to her. She remained silent as she dressed in her new clothes and grabbed the pair of shoes that were closest to the bed.

Seeing that her dress and underwear hadn't been ripped, Sam was pretty sure that meant the attacker hadn't done anything but stick her with a needle, however, he couldn't bear to let the question leave his mouth for confirmation. Watching him stare at her, eyeing her from head to toe, she knew what he was thinking. "He didn't...he didn't, you know..." she whispered.

Sam swallowed thickly and nodded as she turned away. She walked into the bathroom, splashing water on her face before trying to mat down her unruly hair.

"We need to find Gail," she said, walking back out of the bathroom.

"You need to get checked out," he replied.

"I'm fine."

"You're unsteady on your feet. You're still clouded from whatever he injected you with. You're not fine. We don't even know _what_ you were injected with."

"Fine, but once the medics check me out, I'm helping. This is my condo. Someone kidnapped Gail from _my_ condo," she replied, knowing she'd never get him to give in if she wasn't medically cleared.

"C'mere," he said, walking over to her. He grabbed her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. He didn't care that he was in uniform, or that they were technically on the clock. He knew how close he'd come to finding an empty condo, with Andy missing as well as Gail.

She rested her hands on his arms and looked at him. His eyes were filled with worry and she wanted to ease his mind. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know you are," he said with more attitude than he intended. He backed away, but Andy grabbed his hand before he could get far.

"Sam...thank you for coming to find me." The gentle tone of her voice had him sighing. "I'll get checked out, but then I _need_ to help."

"If you do, I'm not letting you leave my sight," he replied, giving her as much of a compromise as he could offer.

Her lips curved into a small smile. "I can't argue with that."

He placed a hand at the small of her back as they walked back into the living room just in time to see Jerry and Traci coming through the door.

* * *

The End


End file.
